


Calamity

by Maritiarty



Category: My Little Pony, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 10.000 years later, Allura is kind of a bad sister, Allura regrets what she did to Lance, Altean Lance (Voltron), Attempted Murder, I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THIS SONG OR LYRICS ONLY SWITCHED AND CHANGED TO FIT THE STORY, Implied Druid Lance, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Non-Canon Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, but extreme, but not described, corrupted lance, instead of them being ponies they're alteans siblings with light and dark powers, sibling hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty
Summary: The Older Sister: Praised for her obvious good and pure power.The Younger Brother: Shunned for his misunderstood and neglected power.Revenge and Regret will keep the siblings broken apart, never to be together again.





	1. Lullaby for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Two siblings (Allura and Lance) born with amazing powers from their own quintessence, one with golden light that shows her purity and the power to heal. While other with a dark blue that shows his elegance and the power to destroy. The princess was taught each day how to control her power, while the younger brother was forgotten and ignored. The prince, angered for being denied what his sister was given freely, decided to challenge the princess for the right of the throne and almost kills her as his powers became unstable and corrupted him. The prince was corrupted due to never being taught control and his energy built up and his anger made his quintessence change and darken.
> 
> I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THIS SONG OR LYRICS  
> I ONLY SWITCHED AND CHANGED IT TO FIT THE STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being awoken 10,000 years in the future by the new Voltron team, Princess Allura stares at the Blue Lion in sadness as she remembers the frozen prison her brother Lance still resides. She cries and sings one last lullaby for her brother, the last prince of Altea and previous Blue Paladin.

Fate has been Cruel and Order Unkind

How could I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment yours  
The harmony's silent today

 

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Til your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a princess who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely there is no one  
So lovely, and so well beloved as I"

So great was her power and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young brother she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon prince, good night brother mine  
Rest now in Moonlight's embrace  
Bare up my lullaby, winds of Altea  
Through cloud and through sky and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Lance you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that princess take notice that others  
Did not give her brother his due  
And neither had she loved him as he deserved  
She watched as her brother's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight  
It sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish princess did nothing to stop  
The destruction of the one who had  
Needed her most!

Lullay moon prince , good night brother mine  
Rest now in Moonlight's embrace  
Bare up my lullaby, winds of Altea  
Through cloud and through sky and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind

Lance you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us, fearful and unknown  
I never imagined I'd face them on my own  
May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass I pray

I love you, I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of Moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain or care

And when you dream I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...  
Sleep...  
Sleep...


	2. Lance's Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10,000 years in the future, still frozen in his prison for attempting to Princess Allura, Prince Lance dreams of regaining consciousness to finish his act of revenge against his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ugly sobbing*

Fate has been Cruel and Order Unkind

How could you have sent me away?  
I sit here and gaze into stillness alone  
The darkness and silence pervade

 

But here in my prison  
My thoughts they wont fade, of power and glory and praise!  
Til your blinded eyes can see your own lies  
The stars will recount my last days

Once stood a prince who's power shone so bright  
The stars were in awe at its glow  
He smiled and said, "Surely there is nobody  
Who'd dare be away for this marvelous show."

Yet where were they all, his subjects he never  
Caught sight of when shadows did fall?  
Their pride and awe was but a hopeless dream  
Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all

Wait now sun princess the night will arise  
So put not my power in confine  
'Lura my judgement was not yours to give  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates

Carry my rage oh you shadows of night!

And carry my sorrow in kind

Sister your deed hurt much more than you knew  
The time for my vengeance is nigh

The beams of another cast brightly on others  
Who's love and affection it drew  
And there that moon prince watched shunned by the world  
As hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew

"Why don't they adore me?" He thought to himself  
As the other had no right to boast

And that selfish princess did nothing to stop  
The destruction of I who had  
Needed her most!

Wait now sun princess the night will arise  
So put not my power in confine  
'Lura my judgement was not yours to give  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates

Carry my rage oh you shadows of night!

And carry my sorrow in kind

Sister your deed hurt much more than you knew  
May guilt plague you for your great crime  
For the time for my vengeance is nigh

 

The years now before us, fearful and unknown  
I never imagined I'd face them on my own  
May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass I pray

As my pain grows, I can't know  
Are you still the same?

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe behind your veil of Sunlight

You know not my sadness, pain nor care

And as you dream I’ll break away and meet you there

Sleep...  
Sleep...  
Sleep...


	3. The Moon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue quintessence - powerful and destructive - is Lance's power, and his one true love, but his years of trying to gain acknowledgement and acceptance have been met with cold indifference. 
> 
> As pain and jealousy weigh heavily on his mind, it seems that Altea may have ignored their moon prince for one night too many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda difficult to change lyrics from moons & suns to gold & blue quintessence
> 
> Should be pretty obvious that this is just before Lance finally snaps from his abandonment and jealously and begins to be overpowered by his quintessence being corrupted.
> 
> Bold text is when he's become completely corrupted.

Now the hour has come at last   
The soft and fading light   
Has crossed the west horizon   
And has bidden us goodnight 

  
And what a lovely night it is   
To walk a moonlit field   
To see the softer shades   
That are by starlight now revealed   
  
So why is it that now,   
When all is quiet and at rest   
When candles glow and all the world   
Is at its very best 

  
The people of Altea  
Should lock themselves away   
To shun my blue and wait instead   
For Sister's golden rays? 

 

  
  
_In umbra luna est_

 

  
  
Am I so wrong to wish that they   
Would see things like I do?   
And am I so wrong to think   
That they might love me too? 

  
Why shouldn't they adore me?   
Is it not within my right?   
I'll not be overshadowed!   
Mine is not the lesser light! 

  
I've waited long enough now   
For them all to come around   
And though the Sun may plead and threaten,   
The Moon will stand his ground   
  
It comes to this at last:   
I will no longer yield the sky   
If they cannot love   
But one royal alone 

  
See, the **Moon is rising**  
 **He has come to claim the heavens for his own**  
  
**And all will know the wonder**  
 **Of my dark and jeweled sky!**

  
**When all the world is wrapped**   
**In an eternal lullaby!**

  
**So say goodnight to this,**   
**The final setting of the sun,**   
**Tomorrow dawns in darkness;**

  
**The nighttime has begun!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lyrics by Ponyphonic  
> Watch the video link for the animation:  
> https://youtu.be/tao1Ic8qVkM
> 
> In umbra luna est - In the shadow of the moon east
> 
> ((Btw, i'm seriously considering making this into a legit story.))

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics, i just twisted them to fit the story the original lyrics can be found here:  
> https://p0pitl0ckit-key.deviantart.com/journal/Lullaby-for-a-Princess-Luna-s-Soliloquy-Lyrics-553091283
> 
> https://youtu.be/i7PQ9IO-7fU -- Even if you don't like mlp this gave me chills watching.
> 
> ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THIS SONG OR LYRICS  
> ONLY SWITCHED AND CHANGED TO FIT THE STORY


End file.
